Aniversario
by Dulzura Letal
Summary: Traducción. Segunda secuela de 'Vínculo', de Anna Fugazzi. El primer aniversario de bodas de Draco y Harry.
1. Chapter 1

**Segunda secuela de 'Vínculo', original de Anna Fugazzi**

**Traducción de Dulzura Letal**

**Personajes y universo de JKRowling**

**Draco/Harry**

**Tres capítulos. Línea de tiempo: el primer aniversario**

**Oooooo**

**Aniversario**

**I **

**Oooooooooooo**

-¿Me pasas la manteca, por favor?- Dijo Hermione.

-¿Cómo está Ron?- Preguntó Blaise, alcanzándosela.

-¡Ah, mejor! Gracias a Dios-. Dijo ella, esparciendo manteca sobre su tostada.

-Aunque nos dio un gran susto-. Dijo Harry.

-¿Y qué estaba haciendo?- Preguntó Blaise, y puso los ojos en blanco al ver que Harry y Hermione intercambiaban una mirada incómoda. –No importa, no pregunté nada.

-No es que no queramos decírtelo…

-No importa-. Repitió Blaise, con la voz teñida de molestia y afecto. –No me interesa. Supongo que anduvo por allí, haciendo algo terriblemente heroico, y si me contaran, después tendrían que matarme…Salió herido, pero ahora está mejor, y eso es todo lo que necesito saber, realmente.

-Eso y que en dos días saldrá del hospital-. Dijo Draco, contento porque su voz no traicionó su sentimiento de anticipación por la fecha…no mucho. El Trío estuvo fuera por tres semanas debido a su última incursión. Draco había esperado con ansias volver a tener a Harry solo para él, pero con Weasley herido, Harry insistió en que Granger se quedara con ellos hasta que el pelirrojo mejorara. Por estos días, Granger no le resultaba tan molesta, pero él deseaba vehementemente que los dejara solos, por lo menos algunos días antes de que debieran volver a irse.

Blaise le sonrió con sorna. –Sí, eso también. ¡Ah, Draco!-. Dijo, con una expresión inocente. –¡Me olvidaba! ¿Cómo está tu…escoba, estos días? ¿Pudiste volar mucho?

Draco reprimió una risa y pisó un pie de Blaise, bajo la mesa. –Bien, gracias. No he volado mucho, no.

-¿Qué pasó con tu escoba?- Preguntó Hermione.

-Mm, no he volado lo suficiente últimamente y eso me pone nervioso. Nada de que preocuparse.

-Probablemente, su escoba solo necesita un poco de cuidado amoroso-. Dijo Blaise, y se mordió el labio por el golpe que le dio Draco.

Harry frunció el ceño, distraído por su tostada. –Nunca me dijiste que tenías problemas con tu escoba. ¿Cuándo pasó?

Draco abrió la boca y una extrañamente familiar lechuza marrón lo salvo de responder, pues golpeó la ventana y Harry tuvo que levantarse a abrirle.

-¿Ordenaste algo?- Preguntó Harry, desatando la pequeña carta de la pata de la lechuza y lanzándosela a Draco.

Draco negó con la cabeza y abrió el pequeño paquete. –También está dirigida a ti, Harry-. Dijo. -¡Mierda!- Exclamó, y Blaise miró inmediatamente por sobre su hombro, con la boca abierta.

-¡Mordred! ¿En qué estaba pensando esta mujer?

_-Les deseo un día maravilloso…¡_Se volvió loca!-. Espetó Draco, incrédulo.

-¿Qué es?- Preguntaron Harry y Hermione.

-¡Sabía que esa jodida lechuza me resultaba conocida!- Dijo Blaise, asombrado. –Es de Pansy.

-¿¡Parkinson!?- Exclamaron Hermione y Harry.

-Dice Jennifer Stuyvesant, pero es de Pansy.

-¿Qué dice? ¿Va a desertar?- Preguntó Harry.

-No, no lo hará-. Dijo Draco, simplemente, releyendo el mensaje. –Nos felicita por nuestro primer aniversario de bodas.

-¿Nuestro qué?

-Aparentemente, hoy es nuestro aniversario-. Dijo Draco, sacudiendo la cabeza, con incredulidad. –Y decidió que era una excelente oportunidad para tirar la cautela por la ventana, darle vacaciones a su cerebro y ponerse en peligro, felicitándonos. ¡Qué espléndido regalo de aniversario sería: una Pansy a la Crucio!

-Qué gracioso- Dijo Blaise, completamente serio. –Se supone que debería ser un saludo de aniversario de bodas, y no de muerte de una amiga.

-Mierda, está loca. ¡Encima en nuestro jodido aniversario!

-No recordé la fecha…- Dijo Harry.

-No, tampoco yo-. Dijo Draco. -¡Dios, qué idiota!

-Supongo que no lo hizo en el aniversario real, el primero- Dijo Hermione.

-Bueno, difícilmente creo que cuente como aniversario porque se divorciaron antes de terminar el año-. Apuntó Blaise.

-Sin mencionar que no consentimos, ni siquiera recordamos el evento-. Dijo Draco. -¡Puta madre! ¿Qué carajo le pasa?

-Te lo dije, no está bien allí-. Respondió Blaise.

-¿Y qué, va a ser más feliz si la maldicen con Crucios hasta la imbecilidad? O, tal vez ya lo hicieron y eso explica la jodida tarjeta-. Tiró la tarjeta sobre la mesa y se levantó para hacerse un té.

-Vamos, Draco, solo es una tarjeta-. Dijo Harry.

-Es una tarjeta de alguien que está con los Mortífagos de Emerson para alguien que, definitivamente, no lo está-. Replicó Draco, sirviéndose té. –Es estúpido, innecesario e idiota-. Frunció el ceño mirando el té por un momento, luego lo tiró por el drenaje y buscó el café.

-¿No planeaban celebrar su aniversario, verdad?- Preguntó Hermione, en tono inexpresivo.

-¿Qué? No, por supuesto que no. ¿Por qué lo haríamos?- Respondió Draco, bruscamente, llenando su jarrito.

-En general, la gente celebra su aniversario.

-En general, la gente no se pasa la mitad de su primer año de casados cazando todo tipo de Mortífagos-. Apuntó Harry. –U ocultándose…No es la gran cosa.

-¿No te importa?- Preguntó ella.

-No, por supuesto que no-. Dijo Harry. -¿Por qué tendría que importarme?

Draco exhaló, aliviado, mientras el café le calentaba la garganta. Se forzó a distanciarse de la desagradable sorpresa que fue la tarjeta de Pansy. ¡Qué estúpida! Justo ahora, Pansy se hacía la Hufflepuff... ahora que Harry y el resto de la Orden estaban tan cerca de hallar a los últimos grupos de Mortífagos y esos grupos ya se traicionaban unos a otros como locos…¡justo ahora se le ocurría hacer algo semejante a Pansy!

Tal vez…esta sea una verdadera movida de su parte, tal vez esté planeando desertar pronto y con esto intenta recordarle que él prometió ser su contacto en el otro lado, si alguna vez llegaba a necesitarlo. Como si él necesitara recordatorios.

Draco terminó su café y levantó la tarjeta. -Granger, ¿te importaría buscar encantamientos o hechizos?

-¿Crees que te mandó algo para dañarte?- Comenzó Hermione, sorprendida. Draco puso los ojos en blanco, con impaciencia.

-No, por supuesto que no, pero me pregunto si no habrá puesto algo para pasarnos información, u ofrecerse como espía, o si nos pide que la rescatemos.

-Sí, podría ser-. Dijo Blaise, frunciendo el ceño hacia la tarjeta. –Dámela, es probable que yo tenga más suerte que tú, Granger, conozco mucho mejor a Pansy, y sé qué podría mandar…

-Quémala cuando termines, Blaise-. Dijo Draco.

-Cierto-. Dijo Blaise, y la tomó. –Confío en que ustedes dos no le comentaran esto a nadie-. Les dijo, a Harry y a Hermione. Ambos asintieron. -Bueno, me voy. En unas horas tengo que encontrarme con mi madre en el Callejón Diagon. No te preocupes, Draco, si hay algo en la tarjeta, lo hallaré-. Tomó un puñado de polvos flú y entró a la chimenea.

-Gracias-. Dijo Draco, apoyando la taza de café. -¡Mierda, me olvidé que debo encontrarme con Severus en una hora!- Corrió hacia la chimenea.

-No vayas a decir algo parecido a 'feliz aniversario'-. Susurró Hermione. Draco entró a la chimenea y le lanzó una mirada desconcertada.

**ooooo**

-¿Alguna vez deseaste haber tenido una verdadera boda?- Preguntó Harry, esa noche en su pequeño laboratorio, mientras él terminaba un reporte y Draco controlaba su stock de pociones.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Draco, mirando de soslayo sus higos arrugados, tratando de decidir si encargaba más o no.

-¿Alguna vez deseaste una verdadera boda?- Repitió Harry.

Draco frunció el ceño y bajó la vista. -¿Me crecieron pechos de golpe?

Harry rio. -No, solo me lo preguntaba. ¿Las bodas son importantes en el mundo mágico? ¿Cómo en el mundo muggle?

-No sé decirte sobre el mundo muggle, pero sí, en el mundo mágico son importantes, dependiendo quiénes se casen.

-La tuya hubiese sido grande, ¿no? Si te hubieras casado con quién se suponía que ibas a casarte.

-Ajá. Probablemente-. Respondió Draco, con indiferencia, y agregando los higos arrugados en la lista de ingredientes que tenía que encargar. –Sé que mi padre quería un casamiento ventajoso. Hubiese salido en la Sección de Sociales del Profeta, ¿por qué?

-Me preguntaba…

-¿Por qué?

-Ah, por nada, solo…- Harry se encogió de hombros, y corrigió algo en el reporte. –Solo me preguntaba si te hubiese gustado algo así.

-¿Y por qué tendría que gustarme?

-Porque solía gustarte ser el centro de atención.

Draco bufó, sin delicadeza. –Creo que tuve suficiente el año pasado, con el Profeta reportando cada evento, cada especulación, cada estornudo tuyo o mío…

Harry rio. –Así que estás curado de ese deseo particular, ¿entonces?

-Permanentemente.

-Aunque, hubiese tenido una mejor publicidad que nuestra boda. Te hubiera favorecido.

-A menos que el apellido Malfoy anduviera por la mugre, o que me casara con alguien de una familia de seguidores de Voldemort.

-Pero, si no, ¿te hubiera gustado una gran boda?

-Supongo que sí-. Respondió Draco, ausentemente, luego levantó la vista de la lista. -¿Por qué me estás preguntando esto?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

-¿Por qué?

-Me intriga… ¿no puedo preguntarte?

Draco frunció el ceño, desconcertado. –Por supuesto que sí, pero me parece raro que me preguntes eso. No tuvimos una gran boda pública, pero ya pasó, ¿para qué insistir con el tema?

-¿Y no te molesta?

-No, ya te lo dije.

Hubo una larga pausa, Draco regresó a su lista. Sin embargo, algo le quedó dando vueltas y levantó la vista. -¿Por qué, a ti te molesta?

-No, por supuesto que no-. Replicó Harry, y firmó su reporte.

-¿Por qué, deseabas tener una gran boda algún día?

Harry rio. -¿Me crecieron pechos a mi también?- Draco sonrió. –No me criaron para que pensara en cosas así. Primero, los Dursley se aseguraron de que entendiera que nunca nadie querría casarse conmigo. Después, en el colegio, creí-casi con seguridad- que moriría antes de pensar siquiera en casarme-. Golpeó la mesa, ausentemente, con la pluma. –Bodas, cumpleaños…aniversarios, lo que se te ocurra…todo eso era para los demás.

Draco asintió, olió el frasco de esencia de murtlap, y decidió agregarla a la lista. -¿Cómo son las bodas de los muggles?- Preguntó, con curiosidad.

-¿Cómo podría saberlo?

-¿Nunca fuiste a una boda, cuando eras niño?

-¿Honestamente, crees que los Dursley me hubieran llevado a un lugar tan público? Me mandaban a empujones la casa de la señora Figg y sus gatos.

-¡Puta madre, esos tipos eran unos idiotas!- Dijo Draco, terminando con la lista de ingredientes y preparando su portafolio para el día siguiente.

-Lo siguen siendo, seguramente.

-¿Te gustaría volver en el tiempo y hechizarlos?

-¡Sería genial!- Harry rio.

-¿Mejor que volver en el tiempo al día de nuestra boda y convertirla en una boda real?

Harry sonrió y enrolló su reporte. –Absolutamente. Ven, vamos a la cama-. Se puso de pie y estiró los músculos.

-Vé tú adelante que me quedó algo más por hacer.

-Ah, bueno-. Dijo Harry, un tanto decepcionado.

-Es mi versión de la poción pimentónica-. Respondió Draco, lamentándose. –Me falta trabajarla un poco más y Granger se ofreció a ayudarme.

-Debe estar levantada todavía.

-Cierto, enseguida subo.

-Bien. Mm. Buenas noches-. Harry subió las escaleras.

Draco controló la poción, que hervía lentamente, tratando de descubrir por qué era verdosa en lugar de azulada-como decían las instrucciones-. Mientras tanto, un molesto zumbido mental le avisaba que se estaba olvidando de algo.

Frunció el ceño…tal vez…tal vez Granger pudiera ayudarlo a darse cuenta de qué era.

**Xxxxxx Dulzura Letal, 10 de noviembre xxxxxxxx**


	2. Aniversario II

**Segunda y última secuela de 'Vínculo', original de Anna Fugazzi**

**Traducción de Dulzura Letal**

**Personajes y universo de JKRowling**

**Tres capítulos. Línea de tiempo: el primer aniversario**

Para Acantha-27: Gracias por tus comentarios y tu compañía.

**Oooooo**

**Aniversario- II**

**Ooooooooo**

Aparecieron y Harry parpadeó, mareado. Apoyó una mano en el hombro de Draco, para mantener el equilibrio.

-Creo que esa poción pimentónica con higos arrugados no está del todo bien-. Dijo, y Draco se volvió hacia él, después de observar la calle.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque estoy mareado, no energizado.

Draco se encogió de hombros. –Granger dijo que podía ser que todavía le faltara un poco. Voy a tener que ajustarla.

-Desearía que me lo hubieras dicho antes de dármela.

-Sabías que es relativamente nueva, podrías haberme preguntado si hicimos pruebas suficientes.

-Estaba demasiado desorientado por la situación. Te juro que cada vez que los veo trabajar juntos, me sigo asustando.

Draco rio. -¿De veras? ¿Todavía?

-Sí.

-Ya deberías haberte acostumbrado-. Dijo, y avanzó por la calle.

-¿Qué es este sitio?- Preguntó Harry, al ver que Draco se detenía frente a una puerta que tenía un discreto cartel: 'La Barbe'.

-Es un restaurante.

-Un restaurante muggle.

-Muy bien, Harry-. Dijo Draco, sin darle importancia, y subiendo los escalones.

-¿Y por qué razón estamos aquí?

Draco elevó una ceja. –Tal vez deba diluir la poción pimentónica.

-No. Se supone que debemos encontrarnos con los amigos búlgaros de Hermione, para que nos pasen la información sobre los Mortífagos de París, pero ¿por qué aquí?

-Hallaron hechizos rastreadores en el lugar donde planeábamos encontrarnos, así que tuve que cambiar el sitio.

-¿Y por qué elegiste este lugar?

-Granger me lo recomendó. Es un sitio agradable y discreto, es casi imposible que alguien sepa que estamos aquí. ¿Por qué, qué hay de malo con este lugar?

-¿Además de que es muggle? Nada, solo que…es caro.

-¿Estuviste aquí antes?

-¡Dios, no! Cuando era niño babeaba por entrar. Mi tía Petunia quiso venir a celebrar el primer gran contrato de Vernon, y hasta consiguió una copia del menú. Pero no me hubieran traído.

-Ah, cierto, recuerdo que me contaste la historia.

-¿Te acuerdas?

-Vagamente-. Dijo Draco, mirando con curiosidad a su alrededor, mientras esperaban que los atendieran.

-¿No te importa que sea un lugar muggle?

-Cuando estábamos en el colegio, mi padre me llevó a varios de estos sitios.

-¿A restaurantes muggles?

-Tú sabes que los Mortífagos usan lugares muggles para encontrarse. A veces, eso les hace más fácil poder esconderse del Ministerio. Creo que él pensó que eran buenos lugares para mostrarle a un niño impresionable lo inferiores que eran los muggles. Mesa para dos, por favor-. Dijo Draco a la joven mesera que se acercó a atenderlos.

-¿No vamos a encontrarnos con los búlgaros?

-Tenemos mucho tiempo hasta que lleguen.

Harry frunció el ceño. –Pero, se supone que nos reuniríamos a las siete y media.

-Ya lo sé-. Dijo Draco, tranquilamente, y reprimió una sonrisa burlona ante el total desconcierto de Harry.

-Son las siete y veinte.

-Tenemos mucho tiempo.

-Muy bien, no te entiendo-. Dijo Harry, después de que la mesera les indicó dónde sentarse y se retiró.

-Muy bien-. Dijo Draco, riendo y dándose por vencido. –Mira tu reloj.

Harry lo hizo. –Siete y veinte, como te dije.

-Ahora mira la fecha-. Draco señaló el cartel discreto que mostraba el 'Especial del chef', cerca de la mesa.

Harry frunció el ceño. -¿Qué dem-

-Es viernes. Mañana nos reuniremos con los búlgaros.

Harry parpadeó. -¿Qué…por qué es ayer?

-Es nuestro aniversario.

-¡¿Qué?!

-A veces, me deprime la lentitud con la que se mueven los circuitos de tu cerebro. Esa poción que te di no era una poción pimentónica, sino una poción confundidora diluida, para que no te dieras cuenta de los efectos de esto-. Dijo, sosteniendo un pequeño objeto redondeado.

-¿Un giratiempos?

-Un giratiempos.

-¿Para…ayer?

-Técnicamente, para hoy.

-Pero, eso es-

-Sí, bordea lo ilegal.

-¿Qué…quién?

-¿A quién se la tuve que chupar para conseguirlo? Mm, discúlpame, eso no es algo muy apropiado para preguntarme en nuestro aniversario-. Draco sonrió satisfecho. –Tengo mis fuentes.

-Pero, ¿por qué?

-¿Y por qué no? ¿Crees que las demás parejas no festejan sus aniversarios?

-Pero no somos chicas.

-¡Qué buen observador eres! No estoy seguro de que me agrade que hayas tardado tanto en darte cuenta. No, no somos chicas, pero tampoco solamente amigos que se acuestan juntos cada vez que los Mortífagos no te andan pisando los talones y no me obligan a esconderme en los sótanos.

-Entonces…mm… ¿lo planeaste para nosotros?

Draco se encogió de hombros, con fingida indiferencia. -¿Y por qué no? Me pareció un buen momento. Además, con tu extraña aversión a tener elfos domésticos, después de un tiempo, cocinar resulta cansador-. Le sonrió a la joven mesera que, entusiasmada, vino a servirles agua y a tomar la orden del vino. Con elegancia, pidió el Vin de Clémentine, divertido por lo fuera de su elemento que parecía Harry.

-¿Pan?- Preguntó, tomando un pequeño bocado del propio, finalmente simpatizando con el desconcierto de Harry y ayudándole a ordenar un muy prometedor Feuilleté de Ris de Veau como entrada y escogiendo el Fricassée de Gambas para sí mismo.

Por suerte, tuvo que concentrarse en ayudar a Harry para que superara su inquietud por el lugar, porque él mismo se sentía un poco incómodo. Esto…ellos no solían hacer este tipo de cosas: vestirse elegantemente, ir a un buen restaurante, no para encontrarse con nadie, no para comer algo a las apuradas, sino para estar…juntos.

Tal vez debería pensarlo.

Después. No en este momento. Este era un buen momento para pasarlo bien, en una atmósfera relajada, disfrutando su Magret de Canard y apreciando que el nerviosismo inicial de Harry se diluía con el vino y la ternera en su jugo. Era un buen momento para disfrutar el modo en el que Harry se ruborizaba ligeramente, por las sugerencias de actividades para después de la cena, que le hacía en voz baja-a intervalos cuidadosamente calculados, en medio de una conversación perfectamente aceptable-.

Granger no mencionó nada sobre no decir guarradas en la mesa de la cena, y bueno, si no se enteraba no pasaba nada.

-¿Sabes…?- Dijo Harry, vacilante, mientras comía su ternera, luego negó con la cabeza y continuó, dulcemente. –Yo no…yo no necesito esto.

-No necesitas, ¿qué?

-Esto…la cena elegante, el giratiempos…yo, realmente…me encanta que lo hayas hecho, pero no…no quise pedírtelo ayer, cuando te pregunté…Quiero decir, no necesito-

-Ya sé que no lo necesitas-. Interrumpió Draco, un tanto enojado. –No se trata de necesidad.

-¿De qué se trata, entonces?

-Bastante mierda tienes que soportar con todas las misiones a las que vas-. Dijo Draco, incómodo, deseando que Harry cambiara de tema. -¿Por qué no pasar un buen rato, de vez en cuando?

-Yo paso buenos ratos en casa. No necesitas-

-Puedes pasar uno mejor, puedes tomarte el tiempo para celebrar que hemos pasado un año completo juntos sin matarnos…Podemos celebrar que somos felices juntos-. Fijó la vista en la comida, dándose cuenta de que cortaba el pato con la misma precisión con la que, usualmente, cortaba las entrañas de rana.

-Yo…

-Harry…solamente dime 'gracias'.

Harry se ruborizó y bajó la mirada. –Gracias-. Se aclaró la garganta, tomó un trago de vino y miró alrededor, apreciativamente. –Este sitio es…- Se interrumpió y sonrió.

-¿Te gusta?

-Sí. Parece casi excesivo-. Draco sonrió y Harry le devolvió la sonrisa. –Probablemente tú creciste con este tipo de cosas, ¿no?

-Con la versión mágica, sí. Son muy similares.

Harry dudó, brevemente. -¿Lo extrañas mucho?- Preguntó, en voz baja.

Draco lo pensó un rato, luego se encogió de hombros. –No tanto como pensé que lo haría. Después de todo, no tengo los restaurantes caros, pero tampoco el maltrato emocional, así que está muy bien-. Dijo, manteniendo un tono de voz liviano. –Y no tengo que preocuparme por los Aurores, ni por los numerosos brutos que se la pasarían sospechando de mí y de todo tipo de cosas oscuras, o interrogándome o pisoteando los terrenos de mi casa.

-Pero no es la misma casa de tu familia, ¿verdad?

-Bueno, no.

-Nuestro departamento es…

-Cómodo. Y seguro. Aunque esté penosamente cerca de tus amigos y aunque no me emocione la frecuencia con la que van y vienen por él-. Draco dejó el último pedazo de brócoli. –Es mejor que la casa segura en la que estuve hace unos meses-. Se encogió de hombros. –Además, no será para siempre. Algún día todos los Mortífagos serán apresados y podremos vivir como corresponde. Mientras tanto, no está tan mal.

-No creí que pensaras de ese modo.

Draco le sonrió de lado. –No se lo digas jamás a Granger ni a Weasley-. Dijo, levantando la mirada hacia la mesera, que se acercó con una bandeja de postres.

-¿Cómo está todo?- Preguntó, sonriéndoles a ambos, pero un poco más ampliamente a Draco.

-Muy bien, gracias-. Dijeron los dos.

-¿Se les ofrece un postre, esta noche?

-¿Qué nos recomienda?- Preguntó Draco.

-Hoy recibimos muchos halagos por el Bavarois.

-Gracias, eso estará bien. ¿Harry?

-Helado, por favor.

-Muy bien-. Dijo, dándole una mirada coqueta a Draco mientras levantaba los platos y servía el postre. -¿Desean algo más? ¿Tal vez, más vino?

-No, gracias.

-Avísenme si necesitan algo más-. Dijo, y casi le guiñó un ojo antes de irse.

Las cejas de Draco se elevaron. -¿Viste eso?

Las cejas de Harry bajaron y entrecerró los ojos levemente.

-Ah, lo viste-. Dijo Draco, mordiéndose el labio para no reírse. –Tranquilo, Harry.

-¿Qué?

-Tú…mm…pareces furioso.

Harry frunció el ceño. –No me alegra demasiado que una mesera promiscua coquetee con mi esposo el día de nuestro aniversario-. Dijo, tratando de utilizar un tono de voz ligero, pero fallando completamente.

Draco bufó, sin delicadeza. –Sí, me dio esa impresión.

-¿Se supone que se comporten así, con un cliente?- Preguntó Harry.

-¿En un lugar como este? No, se supone que deben ser discretos. Ella…debe ser nueva…o está en celo-. El ceño fruncido de Harry disminuyó solo un poco. –Harry, de veras, no voy a escaparme con ella al baño entre el café y la cuenta.

-Sí-. Respondió, lacónicamente.

-Estás furioso.

-No lo estoy.

-Es bastante excitante.

Harry se ruborizó. –No lo es.

-¡Ah, sí que lo es! Estoy a punto de lanzar un encantamiento 'No me notes' y de meterme debajo de la mesa para ver-

-¡Draco!

-O mejor aún, para que tú te metas debajo de la mesa y-

-¡Está bien, ya está!- Exclamó Harry, ahora su vergüenza se mezclaba con diversión.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- Draco sonrió, satisfecho.

-Mucho.

-Harry, absolutamente, no es mi tipo, ¿sabes?- Dijo Draco, tranquilizándolo.

-¿Por muggle?

-Por muggle y mujer-. Respondió Draco, saboreando su Bavarois.

-Creí que tú…Tú saliste con chicas, antes de nosotros-. Dijo Harry, un tanto desconcertado.

Draco se encogió de hombros. –No tengo nada en contra de ellas-. Dijo. –Pero, prefiero a los hombres, son menos complicados.

-Ah-. Harry frunció levemente el ceño.

-¿Qué?

-Nada.

-Ah, vamos.

-Nada, nada.

Draco resopló, molesto. –No me hagas decir que una de las razones por las que los hombres son menos complicados es porque, generalmente, no es necesario preguntarles una docena de veces en qué están pensando para que te lo digan.

-Solo…me pregunto, a veces.

-¿Qué te preguntas?

-Sobre las chicas. No me lo pregunto como para hacer algo, ¿sabes?...No sé, creo que…me da curiosidad…o algo así.

Draco parpadeó. –Bueno, me alegra que me lo aclararas. ¿De qué estás hablando?

-Ya sabes…pechos…ese tipo de cosas.

-¿Sí?

-Sí, y sobre…hacer cosas románticas…Yo no…realmente no sé cómo.

-Bueno, no puedo ayudarte con la parte de los pechos, pero el romance entre hombres no es igual-. Admitió Draco. –Pero existe.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, solo que… es diferente.

-¿Cómo?

-Bueno-. Draco terminó su postre y apoyó la cuchara, fingiendo una seguridad que no sentía. -¿Quieres un café o pido la cuenta?

-Ah-. Harry miró alrededor, buscando a la camarera. –Mm…la cuenta.

-Muy bien-. Draco la llamó. –Vamos a salir de aquí y vamos a volar juntos. Y después, vamos a la cama.

_**Xxxxxxxxxx Dulzura Letal, 11 de noviembre de 2014 xxxxxxxx**_


	3. Aniversario III

**Segunda y última secuela de 'Vínculo', original de Anna Fugazzi**

**Traducción de Dulzura Letal**

**Personajes y universo de JKRowling**

**Tres capítulos. Línea de tiempo: el primer aniversario**

**Para Acantha-27, Lunatica Drake Dark y lisicarmela**

**Oooooo**

**Aniversario- III**

**Ooooooooo**

Para cuando llegaron a la habitación del hotel, ya estaba completamente oscuro. Harry apreció el cuarto, decorado con buen gusto, en castaño y negro.

-¡Guau! Este lugar sí que es elegante. El último hotel donde estuve tenía cucarachas.

Draco se estremeció. -¿Sabes que no es necesario que compartas esos detalles conmigo?

-Lo siento-. Harry rio. -¿Sabes que no hubiese creído que salir a volar era posible en una cita? Pero funcionó-. Atrajo a Draco hacia sí, y Draco se felicitó mentalmente por la idea. Había salido bastante bien, y fue aún mejor lo simultáneamente relajados y energizados que terminaron los dos.

-Desafortunadamente, el vuelo nos sacó un poco el efecto del vino que tomamos con la cena-. Observó Draco. –Me hubiese gustado disfrutarlo.

-Creo que las habitaciones de este tipo vienen equipadas con bebidas-. Harry examinó los alrededores y abrió una pequeña heladera. –Sí, aquí están. ¡Ah, tienen whiskey escocés!

-Todavía no puedo creer que me guste más el whiskey muggle que el Icegin. Probablemente, mi padre se comería su propio hígado(**i**)si me oyera decir algo así.

-Cierto-. Harry convocó la botella, Draco los vasos y Harry señaló un pequeño sofá.

-Mm, esto es agradable-. Dijo Draco, tomando un trago de whiskey.

Con una expresión concentrada, Harry movió la varita.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Poniendo música.

-¿Al final, aprendiste un hechizo para poner música? ¡Tranquilo corazón!

-Me lo enseñó Hermione-. Los suaves compases de una melodía vagamente familiar se oyeron en la habitación.

-¿Eso es?

-Sí, es lo nuevo de los Eldritches-. Dijo Harry, reprimiendo una sonrisa orgullosa, y lográndolo a medias.

-¿Cómo supiste que me gustaban?

-No le sé, será que me lo contaste en varias de tus cartas-. Harry se acercó y Draco le tomó la boca en un beso. Mm, sí, muy agradable: el sabor y el olor agudo del whiskey mezclándose con sus besos. Se separaron y Draco suspiró. Apoyaron los vasos y Harry lo acercó más para besarlo, mientras la música sonaba de fondo. Las manos de Harry le recorrieron el cabello y Draco debió esforzarse para no ronronear.

-Por fin, el color del hechizo casi desapareció, ¿no?- Dijo Harry, acariciando un mechón de cabello de Draco y pasándolo entre sus dedos, cambiando completamente el ambiente.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco y se acomodó, apoyando la cabeza sobre el hombro de Harry, para que pudiera seguir acariciándole el cabello. –Por fin. No voy a volver a escuchar a mi prima.

-Sabes que no fue culpa de Tonks. Normalmente, el hechizo dura un mes, y ella ya lo había usado en otras personas que la Orden quiso ocultar.

-Ya lo sé, pero cuando acepté ocultarme y someterme a un hechizo, honestamente creí que iba a poder elegir cómo lucir. Además, en verdad, no creí que el encargado del hechizo iba a tropezar con sus propios pies, ni que movería la varita con demasiada energía y duplicaría su potencia.

-Estaba apurada.

-Debería haberme preguntado ¡Vamos, no puedes decirme que fue una coincidencia que eligiera un pelirrojo!

Harry rio. –Bueno, no.

-Tuve que soportar este color espantoso durante seis meses jodidos. Solo me faltaban las pecas para completar mi dicha. Weasley no paraba de reír cada vez que me veía.

-Yo tampoco-. Harry sonrió y lo besó. –Casi desapareció. Por suerte, no necesitarás usarlo nunca más.

-Gracias a Dios-. Draco dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, mientras Harry le daba masajes, aparentemente tratando de consolarlo y logrando un éxito considerable.

-¿Te gusta?

-Mm…sí.

-Por cierto, ¿por qué estamos aquí?- Preguntó Harry, mirando alrededor con curiosidad. –Quiero decir, ¿por qué no estamos en casa?

-Bueno, Granger mencionó que se ofrecería a liberar nuestro departamento esta noche, pero señaló que nos encontraríamos con ella y con nosotros mismos. Recuerda que en este momento estás yendo a la cama tú solo y yo me quedé con la poción pimentónica…o tal vez ya estoy hablando con Granger.

Hubo un largo silencio. Harry se rascó la nuca y Draco se dejó llevar por la ola de calidez del whiskey, de la música, la cena y la cercanía de Harry.

-Me encantó que hicieras todo esto por mí. Gracias-. Dijo Harry, tímidamente.

Draco decidió quedarse con los ojos cerrados, recordando agradecido que la luz era tenue y Harry no podía ver su rubor. –Mm… de nada.

-Vamos…vamos a hacerlo más veces en el año-. Sugirió Harry. –Sería…bueno.

-No vamos a celebrar nuestro aniversario todos los meses-. Rio Draco.

-¡No quise decir eso, pendejo! Quiero decir, salgamos.

-Seguro. Eso sería lindo.

-Y salir cada aniversario también sería lindo.

-Sí, está bien.

De repente, Harry sonrió. –Mucho mejor de lo que dijiste que ibas a hacer, la primera vez que lo hablamos.

-¿Qué hablamos de qué?

-De nuestro aniversario.

-¿Hablamos de nuestro aniversario?

-No, realmente no lo hicimos, solo fue al pasar. Me prometiste que ibas a señalarme y a reírte de mí en cada aniversario.

-¿En serio?- Draco rio.

-Te estabas burlando porque yo me había olvidado las nuevas reglas de quidditch, las que discutíamos cuando nos golpeó el primer hechizo de unión. ¿No lo recuerdas?

-Para nada. Aunque, no creo que deba reservar las burlas para ocasiones especiales, diría que burlarme de ti es una necesidad diaria.

Harry rodó los ojos. –Sí, yo también te amo-. Lo besó, y Draco-un tanto sorprendido-, lo besó a su vez, dejando de lado la réplica en favor de profundizar el beso.

-Todavía no puedo creer que hicieras todo esto-. Dijo Harry.

-¿Por qué? No es tan raro en mí, ¿no?- Pensó un momento. –Bueno, tal vez sí lo es.

-No, no es eso, es que…

-¿Qué?

Harry respiró hondo. –Es que…yo comprendería si no quisieras celebrarlo.

-¿Por qué no? Tú sabes que yo elegí estar contigo.

-Sí, lo hiciste. Pero, ahora no tienes más elección que quedarte conmigo.

-¿Por qué no tengo?

Harry carraspeó y se separó un poco de Draco. Hubo una larga pausa durante la que jugó con la costura de su pantalón y pareció buscar las palabras. –No tienes a donde ir, Draco-. Dijo, finalmente, de mala gana. –Dejaste atrás toda tu vida para estar conmigo.

Draco frunció el ceño. -¿Ah, sí? ¿Por qué, qué harías si te dejara? ¿Me arrojarías a la calle con mi parte de los Black, a merced de los Mortífagos?

-No, por supuesto que no.

-Entonces, ¿qué harías si nos separáramos?

-¿Estamos hablando de divorcio en nuestro aniversario?

Draco sonrió. –No cambies de tema. ¿Qué harías?

-No te dejaría en la calle.

-Me darías algo de dinero para empezar, ¿verdad? ¿Aunque te engañara con otro, aunque te mintiera, aunque te jurara que solo llamaría a Granger con la palabra con s por el resto de mi vida?

Harry puso los ojos en blanco, con impaciencia. –Sí, por supuesto.

-Hablo en serio. ¿Qué harías si yo te hiciera todo eso?

-Me aseguraría de que estuvieras bien. No necesito todo el dinero que tengo.

-¿Te asegurarías de que yo tuviera lo suficiente?

-¿Qué sería suficiente?

-¿Qué crees tú que sería suficiente?- Replicó.

-¡No lo sé, Draco!- Dijo Harry, impaciente. -¿La mitad de mis bóvedas en Gringotts?

Draco se dio cuenta de que se había quedado con la boca abierta, y la cerró. -¿Eso sería para mí; o para mí, para el limpiador de piscinas por el que te habría dejado, para varios parásitos y varias mujeres de múltiples tallas de pechos?

-¿Qué?

-Está claro que la Aritmancia nunca será una de tus materias favoritas, Harry. Esa sería una suma ridículamente grande.

-¡Pero, eres un Malfoy! tuviste mucho-

-¡Buen Dios! Sé que mi padre compró las escobas Nimbus 2001 para el equipo de quidditch de Slytherin, pero una suma así sería ridícula. No éramos tan ricos, ¿sabes?

-¿De veras?

-Sí, de veras.

-Pensé que tenías que recibir la mitad de mis bienes si nos divorciábamos.

-¡Qué bueno que no puedas casarte con una bruja sangre pura! Sería una locura.

-No lo sabía. Además, ¿por qué no la mitad?

-Piensa por un momento en los Malfoy. ¿Crees que les quedaría algo si cada vez que una esposa se fuera se llevara la mitad de la fortuna?

-Tal vez, asumí que se equilibraría con las hijas mercenarias de los Malfoy, que aportarían la mitad de los bienes de sus ricos ex maridos cuando regresaran a la familia.

-Mm, bien pensado-. Admitió Draco. –De todos modos, no es así como funciona.

-Muy bien, muy bien. ¡No puedo creer que estemos discutiendo porque soy muy generoso con mi idea de cuota alimentaria! ¿Qué crees que debería darte?

-No lo sé, suficiente como para seguir con mi vida sin tener que trabajar ni pagar para esconderme de tu enloquecido club de fans o de los mortífagos.

-Cierto.

-Entonces, ¿por qué piensas que sigo contigo?

-Bueno, no tienes-

-Acabamos de establecer que sí tengo donde ir. Podría tomar tu cuota alimentaria generosa, comprarme un lindo departamento, buscarme una belleza pechugona y empezar a tener hijos.

-Supongo que sí.

-Entonces, ¿por qué sigo contigo, Harry? No sé si lo notaste, pero nuestro departamento no tiene la mejor de las vistas; además, carece de bellezas pechugonas.

Harry sonrió suavemente. -¿Con quién pasarías el tiempo?

-Para empezar, no sería con Granger y Weasley-. Dijo Draco, ácidamente. -Tampoco tendría que lidiar con la poción matalobos todos los meses, ni con el incesante trajinar de Molly Weasley, ni con los gemelos terribles que convierten nuestra casa en un pantano cada vez que tú los invitas a cenar…- Se detuvo.

Hubo un silencio breve. -¿En qué piensas?

-Me pregunto qué mierda sigo haciendo contigo, de hecho. Solo evitar las bromas de los gemelos suena celestial.

Harry rio. –Probablemente te quedas por el sexo.

-¡Ah, sí, por eso!

-Y porque evitas las cosas que te molestan de las chicas.

Draco sonrió. –Ese es un plus: nada de corazoncitos y flores.

-Ir a La Barbe en lugar de a Madam Puddifoot-. Dijo Harry, sonriendo para sí mismo.

-¡Ajjj!

-Especialmente el día de San Valentín. Allí fue donde Cho quiso que fuéramos en la única cita que tuvimos.

-¡Ay, Dios! El vómito de corazones, lo llamaba Pansy; ella podía ser increíblemente femenina, pero ese lugar excedía sus límites-. Harry rio. –Era casi tan nauseabundo como los gatitos de Umbridge.

-Pensé que te agradaba Umbridge.

-Mm, bueno, me agradaba que nos diera vía libre a los Slytherin, pero esos gatitos que tenía en las paredes eran horrorosos. Casi me oriné del susto la primera vez que los vi. Y es mucho decir, considerando cómo me criaron.

Harry levantó el vaso. –Porque no haya gatitos.

-Sin gatitos y sin carpetitas tejidas al crochet.

-Y sin querubines.

-Y sin Pygmy Puffs, ni lechucitas diminutas hiperactivas.

-Pigwidgeon es de Ron-. Apuntó Harry.

-No vas a decirme que es un animal masculino.

-Bueno, no.

-Y sin color rosa. Pero, el chocolate es bueno, aunque tenga forma de corazón.

-Si no, siempre te queda la solución de darle forma de serpiente.

Los ojos de Draco refulgieron. –Y tú podrías hablarle en pársel.

Harry gruñó. –Ah, por supuesto que yo tenía que terminar con alguien a quien le excita la lengua pársel.

-¿Preferirías que saliera corriendo cada vez que lo hablas?

-No, por cierto. Pero…

-Considérate afortunado.

-Lo soy-. Harry le dio un beso rápido. –Aunque no tenga gatitos.

Draco dudó por un momento. -¿Y a ti no te molesta no…no saber cómo es con una chica?

-No-. Harry se paró y extendió la mano hacia Draco.- Ven, vamos a la cama.

-Vamos-. Draco se dejó llevar y comenzó a desabotonar su camisa, y Harry se encaminó al baño, luego se detuvo junto a la puerta.

-Mm…yo…siento no haber pensado en hacer nada para el día de hoy-. Dijo, en voz baja. Draco lo miró, sorprendido, y sonrió.

-No te preocupes, no lo hubiese esperado.

Harry frunció el ceño. -¿Por qué no?

Draco negó con la cabeza y desvió la mirada. –Estás ocupado-. Dijo, restándole importancia.

-Igualmente, podría haber preparado algo.

-No te preocupes-. Respondió Draco, de pronto, muy incómodo.

-¿Por qué no?

-Estás ocupado.

-No te me vuelvas una chica, ahora-. Dijo Harry, con suavidad, después de una pausa.

Draco suspiró y miró a Harry a los ojos. Bien. Harry fue honesto con él, tal vez debería regresarle el favor, aunque la honestidad le dejara un sabor amargo.

-Porque yo puedo escoger dejarte; pude hacerlo antes de casarme contigo. En ese entonces, tú no tenías opción, y tampoco la tienes ahora.

Harry lo miró fijamente. -¿Qué quieres decir con que no tengo opción?

Draco sonrió amargamente. -¡Vamos! Lo dijiste tú mismo: yo no tengo adonde ir, y tú eres demasiado noble como para dejarme, después de que yo dejé todo para estar contigo-. Terminó de desabotonar su camisa y le dio la espalda a Harry, sintiéndose un tanto vacío. ¡Maldita honestidad conyugal! Pensó, sacándose la camisa. Realmente, no había nada mejor para matar cualquier inicio de excitación.

De repente, Harry se paró justo detrás de él, lo envolvió con sus brazos, lo atrajo contra su pecho y le acarició el cuello con la nariz y la mejilla, hasta la oreja; vaciló un momento y lo giró dentro de sus brazos para unir sus labios. El beso se hizo más ardiente y Draco gimió, tomándose un momento para maravillarse por lo rápido que podía cambiar el ambiente cuando Harry se lo proponía.

Harry lo empujó contra la cama y tironeó de la hebilla del cinturón. Draco comenzó con los botones de la camisa de Harry. Esto era mejor que cualquier conversación, ¡Merlín, Harry era intenso cuando se ponía así! Todo desaparecía: el lugar extraño, el whiskey, lo que carajo fuera que estuvieron hablando, absolutamente todo. Jadeó. Harry soltó el cinturón y empezó a trabajar con los pantalones; Draco redobló sus esfuerzos para quitar la camisa de Harry, a pesar de las cosas alucinantes que los dedos de Harry le hacían.

Repentinamente, Harry se detuvo. Draco gruñó, frustrado, pero jadeó cuando sintió el aliento de Harry en el oído y la lengua le lamió el lóbulo.

-No soy tan noble-. Susurró Harry, con un gemido. Draco cerró los ojos y se estremeció, porque las manos de Harry le recorrieron el cabello. –Yo también estoy aquí porque quiero. Me importa un carajo que creas que no.

Presionó a Draco contra la cama y se encargó de quitarle todas las dudas.

_**Fin**_

_**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

_**Ha sido un gusto compartir la historia y sus secuelas con todos ustedes.**_

_**Les hago una imaginaria reverencia y me despido… ¡nos seguimos leyendo!**_

_**Xxxxxxxx Dulzura Letal, 12 de noviembre xxxxx**_

(i) En el original 'spleen': bazo, decidí reemplazarlo por hígado, que no modifica ningún sentido y evita errores de comprensión por la homofonía-bazo/vaso-.


End file.
